


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by EpiKatt



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Sickfic, Vomiting, at least not completely but could easily fit in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: V is not only suffering from Johnny-itis, but has come down with a rather spectacular cold. Luckily, Panam has way too much spare time and love for the idiot and comes when he calls.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Male V
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my third video game fandom I've written in. Hello cyberpunk fandom, I hope I'm getting in here early enough to get proper clout. Anyway, I have an obsession with sickfics and this is like my third one this year and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Title from Paul Anka's song.

He should really be used to this, V thought, stumbling out of the rickety elevator and finding his way to his apartment. He ignored the way his vision threatened to turn to static, how tight his chest felt and how weak in the knees he was. The lack of Johnny quipping some sort of half motivational half maudlin line was almost as unsettling as the breath stuttering out of his mouth.

The telltale symptoms had started after his latest gig with Padre, and he had never been more glad for the self driving car Delamain had given him as a gift for his help with the virus. He didn’t really trust that he would have been able to ride Jackie’s bike home like usual.

Finally, V managed to kick off his shoes with numb feet and fall onto the bed. His body was giving little tremors and his vision was getting worse. Swallowing what felt like cotton and tasted like acid, he considered his options. No Johnny as of yet to drag him to safety across the city, and Vic didn’t really make house calls. 

His mind slid over to Panam and he couldn’t help the pleasant warmth in his stomach at the memory of looking at the stars with her, the warmth turning to brief arousal when he remembered the Basilisk before all feelings were quashed by a rush of nausea. 

A few days ago he’d thought to put a trash can beside his bed after one too many almost-disasters, and this time it came in handy when his stomach gave one last valiant lurch and his lunch came spilling out. 

The smell was acrid when he pulled away and flopped back on the bed, but he couldn’t really find enough energy to care. The shaking had evolved into full blown shivers and he thought he was breaking out into a cold sweat. Maybe he’d picked up a cold along with the relic malfunctioning. It’d be just his luck, he thought sourly. 

It took another few minutes of pitiful shivering and waiting for his vision to clear enough so he could call Panam.

The monotone ringing rankled his senses and his body gave another harsh shiver in retaliation before the line was thankfully picked up and the horrid sound discontinued. 

“V? What’s wrong? You look like shit,” Panam said, voice worried and harsh. V couldn’t help but smile weakly. 

“Hey, Panam. Think I came down with somethin’ other than my usual hiccups. Know we haven’t… talked in a while, but I was hopin’ you could come sit with me, hold my hand while I got over my fever and throw up all over your preem leather shoes,” he croaked, hoping his offer was good enough. He hadn’t seen her in a while and may or may not be using this as an excuse to see her. His unfinished business in the city was getting more and more tedious as it was annoying, and her offer to join the Aldecados made finishing said business more and more of a priority, even over his own worsening health.

“Goddammit, V. What did I tell you about taking care of yourself! Do you have any medicine? Scratch that, I’ll pick some up on my way. I’ll be there in an hour, you gonk,” she growled, signing off before V could get another word in. 

Even this close to a flatline, she made his heart skip a beat in a good way, for once.

Not long after the call, he managed to doze off, body slowly shifting from freezing to overly hot in a matter of minutes. He hadn’t been sick in years, and V found one more thing to blame Johnny for, even if he knew it wasn’t completely his fault.

He was jarred from his sleep by the sound of the door unlocking and sliding open, and he spared a thankful thought for when he forced Panam to come over so he could code her biometrics to his door a few weeks back.

“Dumbass! I’m here!” she called, her footsteps drawing to his side of the apartment and the sound of a bag plonking to the floor loudly made him tilt his head toward her drowsily.

“Panam! My favorite Aldecado!” he slurred, eyes blinking slower than he meant them to. Damn, his brain really has left him the past hour.

“Who else would your favorite Aldecado be, Mitch? I don’t think so. Now, my scanner says you’re running a temperature, and I can see where you’ve already… emptied your stomach. I have something for you to take, and then I’m going to strip you to your sexy skivvies and I’m going to hold you through your shivers and you’re going to buy me something for my ride when you’re better in compensation. I haven’t decided yet, so that’s your surprise of the week, you gonk,” Panam instructed, actively pulling off V’s ridiculous leather jeans that he still swore by and was upset every time Panam moaned about their stupidity and how they made him look like an outdated rockstar. He had a long conversation with Johnny afterwards.

A moment later and her promise was fulfilled, and he shivered weakly as the cool air of his apartment hit freshly exposed fevered skin. Panam rolled her eyes and pulled off her coat and shoes before crawling in beside him on the side closest to the wall. 

Thankfully, she pulled the bunched up blanket by his feet over them both, and he curled into her heat almost pitifully. She snorted but shifted down a little and let him stuff his nose against her neck in a blatant attempt to get as close as possible.

“Sometimes I wonder why I deal with you,” she muttered, running her fingers through his hair gently. V simply sighed and shifted closer, his knees bumping into her side. 

She leaned over him for a moment before popping the cap of his apparent medicine and handing him the bottle. “Couple sips of this and you can sleep, alright, V?” she said, voice finally turning to the softer tone he loved hearing. Took him back to when they stargazed.

Gulping down the liquid, he moved to return the bottle and was suddenly struck by how amazing Panam was. He smiled dopily at her when the realization that he really, truly loved this beautiful disaster of a woman. He had enough brain power in himself to know that he shouldn’t say it out loud, not now, at least, but soon.

“Why’re you looking at me like that, you gonk?” she demanded, flicking his shoulder indignantly. 

V chuckled hoarsely and shrugged. “Nothin’. Now lemme sleep.”

Panam sighed and settled down further. “Fine. Fever better be gone when you wake up,” she threatened weakly.

V hummed and reached weakly for her hand, smiling once more into her shoulder when she grumbled under her breath and snatched his hand and held it tightly.

Panam would later joke about being a holy healer, because V’s fever did indeed break when he woke up and he was ready to go back on the street the next day. V would groan and knock his head into her shoulder each time she brought it up but never get upset.

As it was, V was currently dozing against Panam’s shoulder while she scrolled through the net for auto parts she was going to make him buy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently planning a longer fic for these dimwits, but whether or not it happens is up to my tremulous attention span and my muse. God you guys don't want to see how many fics I have planned for several fandoms. I'm packed babey.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a kudos and perhaps a comment.... if not I will only stare at you threateningly while my dear European friend holds me back <3


End file.
